


Mistress Mao and Moritaka Ai

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [29]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Moritaka Ai really wanted to get to know her hero Ichimichi Mao better. But was she ready for what she was going to get instead?This story was requested by Kaguralover99.





	Mistress Mao and Moritaka Ai

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Moritaka Ai was walking around the set of the new mini-series featuring a bunch of Super Sentai throughout the years. She was having a blast while filming. But it was fun working alongside one of her heroes. She had always loved Ichimichi Mao and her character of Luka Millfy. And when she heard that she was going to be apart of this she was so excited. Right now she was heading for her room. They had finished filming for the day and she hoped that she could go out to eat with her.

She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She saw that the door was cracked a little so she slowly opened the door. “Hello?” she asked as she slowly walked into the room. “Oh hello Ai. I didn’t hear you come in.” Mao said with a smile as she shut her laptop. But Ai couldn’t help but get a little shy seeing her the way she was. “What? Never seen another woman naked before?” Mao asked with a smile sitting on her couch naked with her laptop on the table in front of her.

“Uh,” Ai said with a little redness to her cheeks. “Has anyone ever told you that you are cute when you’re embarrassed?” Mao asked with a smile looking at Ai. “W-What were you doing in here naked?” Ai asked trying to get back her barrings. Mao smiled at her. She wondered should she tell her the truth or should she lie to her. She decided the truth. “I just got off with one of my playthings,” Mao said with a smile.

“Plaything?” Ai asked looking at her. “I’m sure you’ve heard that several women have started to take other women as lovers right?” Mao asked with a smile. “Oh...OH,” Ai said realizing what Mao was talking about with her face going redder. She had never thought that Mao would be into something like that. But know the thought of Mao with another woman was dominating her thoughts.

“Does little miss train like the idea of me with another woman?” Mao asked with a smile as she got up and slowly and seductively walked up to Ai. With each step, Ai became wetter and wetter. “Have you ever kissed another woman before?” Mao asked with a smile. “N-No,” Ai said looking at the woman that was making her wet. “Well let me be the first,” Mao said with a smile as she took Ai by the face and pulled into her first kiss with a woman.

It was a light and sweet kiss. Mao knew that if she was right this would push Ai over the edge which it did. When Mao broke the kiss Ai pulled her back and kissed her with more passion than before even slipping her some tongue. “Whoa slow down girl,” Mao said with a smile as she broke the kiss. “But-” Ai said with a look of desperation. “Sweetie we are going to do this but first you need to learn the ground rules,” Mao said with a smile as she slowly started to undress Ai. Ai wanted to follow all the rules that Mao was about to set forth if only so she could kiss her again.

“Here is the most important rule. I am the Mistress. Whatever I want you to do you will do happily.” Mao said as she pulled Ai’s skirt down her legs so that she was standing in front of her wearing only her bra and panties. “And as you do it you will call me Mistress,” Mao said with a smile as she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and threw it aside. “Do you understand me?” Mao asked as she slowly slipped Ai’s panties down her legs slowly and sexually.

“Yes.” Ai moaned as she felt Mao’s fingers slide down her legs. “Ah, ah. Yes, what?” Mao asked with a smile as she sat on her knees so that she was just inches from Ai’s pussy which was the wettest it had ever been. “Mistress. Yes, Mistress.” Ai moaned hoping that Mao was about to do what she thought she was about to do. “Good girl,” Mao said with a smile as she dove tongue first into her pussy.

“Oh fuck.” Ai moaned as she felt her Mistress’s tongue lapping away at her pussy. “Mistress you know what you’re doing.” Ai moaned with delight. Mao stopped and smiled up at Ai. “I better or else I would have a few disappointed ladies on my hands. Now, are you going to let me have some fun now too?” Mao asked with a smile as she stood up on her feet. “Yes, Mistress. How can I please you?” Ai asked.

“Come over here,” Mao said leading her to the couch and pushed her onto it. Then Mao went to her “SPECIAL BOX” that she brought with her everywhere ever since she had become a Mistress. “Here is one of my favorite toys. Another Mistress got me hooked on this little beauty.” Mao said with a smile as she brought out the strapless strap-on. And started sucking on both ends while Ai looked at her wanting to have it inside of her right now.

“Are you ready to become my plaything?” Mao asked with a sigh as she inserted her end into herself so that it was pointing straight at her soon to be lover. “Yes. Please make me cum for you Mistress.” Ai said with a moan as she saw her Mistress kneel on the bed with a smile. “Oh you will cum harder then you have ever cum before. But you better make me cum too.” Mao said with a smile as she crawled on top of her with a smile. And rammed herself into her.

“Fuck.” Ai moaned as she felt her Mistress’s strap-on inside of her. “Do you like my toy my pet?” Mao asked as she pumped into her with rhythmic perfection. “Yes, I love it, Mistress.” Ai moaned as she felt Mao picking up the pace. “But why are you going s-so fast? I w-want to e-enjoy this f-feeling a lot more?” Ai moaned as she felt her orgasm coming fast. “Simple my pet.” Mao moaned as she picked up the past even farther.

“Fuck,” Ai said as she felt this she was so close but she was fighting it as hard as she could. “We aren’t in a place where we can’t get caught.” Mao moaned with a smile. “So later I’m going to take you to my bed and have a more thorough, fucking,” Mao said with a smile. “FUCK!!!” Ai moaned as she came sending a stream of her juices onto her Mistress’s stomach. Ai was heavy breathing and happy. Happy to have cum for her Mistress. But even happier that her Mistress was going to be fucking her later. Because her Mistress was right she had never cum like that before.

“Now we are going to get dressed and head over to my place and have a night of passion like you have never had before. But before you put your panties back on there is something I want to do first.” Mao said as she pulled out if Ai causing a sigh from her. As she walked she pulled it out of herself too and placed it back into the box as she found what she was looking for. “While you come to my place you will have this in your ass,” Mao said with a smile holding a vibrating butt plug. Ai looked at the butt plug and was so happy. “Yes Mistress,” Ai said and she couldn’t wait for this ride to her place.


End file.
